The Voultri Princess
by swimmergirl22
Summary: What happens when Victoria finds out that Bella is just Edward's "toy"? What happens when Victoria becomes Bella's new BFF? and WHO is Bella's mate? *Now complete!*
1. He Left and Victoria my Savior?

**Princess of the Voulturi**

Edward leaves Bella and the Voulturi find her, but she refuses to join and puts up a bigger fight than they ever imagined…

**This is my first fan fiction, so criticism is good, but PLEASE do not rip me to pieces just like they're going to do to… oops.**

**The plot is mine the characters are Stephanie Mayers.**

Chapter One: He Left: Bella POV

"You're just a toy Bella, leave me alone." Edward sneered.

I couldn't believe him. After all we've been through; I was just a toy, nothing more than a pet.

"Please, Edward, after all we've been through, don't leave me! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I sobbed.

"No one in my family actually cared. As soon as I'm getting rid of you we're leaving. Goodbye Bella." He replied emotionlessly.

"Please Edward, don't go! You said you loved me, you saved me from James! You can't just leave! You promised you never would!" I sobbed.

He gave me a pitiful look. "You humans are all SO gullible. As for James, I do not let other vampires play with my toys, now do I, even if they are boring and worthless?"

Wait, I was worthless? YAY, how could this day get any better (note the sarcasm)?

"WHAT!" the angriest female voice I have EVER heard shouted, "He died for nothing! He died for a so-called worthless TOY!"

Holy crap, Victoria looked ticked off.

"H-h-how did you get here?" Edward half whimpered, half whispered.

"I followed your scent, doofus! YOU KILLED JAMES FOR A TOY! I'LL KILL YOU!" Victoria screamed. She shoved me into a tree and attacked Edward. Minutes ticked by and I heard Edward's cries as Victoria disemboweled him. She lit a fire, "Good-bye Edward!" she shrieked and lit him up in flames. She grabbed me and we were long gone before the Cullens arrived to find Edward's ashes.

Alice's POV

When we found Edward, or at least was left of him, I ran off to hide my glee. I had cheated on Jasper once or twice and I knew that he would tell Jasper soon. I rushed back pretending to dry-sob.

Jasper's POV

Edward was gone. He was gone. Everyone's emotions were remorseful, especially Carlisle's and Esme's. I stopped dry-sobbing for a second and sniffed. I smelled fire (obviously), Bella, wait, Bella! What was she doing here? Where is she now? Wait, there's one more. I gasped. The others looked at me and were waiting for an explanation. Only one word came out of my mouth: "Victoria."

**Hope you liked my first chapter, and yeah, I DID just kill Edward. Sorry Edward lovers. I guess you'll just have to survive if you keep on reading!**

Chapter Two: Victoria: My Savior? **Bella POV**

Victoria ran and carried me bridal style while I struggled. "They'll find me you know!" I proclaimed.

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were their toy, what do THEY care? They LET this happen to you."

She DID make sense and she didn't rip my heart into and stomped on it. She also felt the pain of Edward's actions and was just missing her mate. It did follow the code. What code? You may ask well since Victoria's just running, here it is:

Bella's Code for Dating Vampires

1. Do not injure yourself in their presence

2. Do not act like a wuss, after all, he can't help hurting you. Try to make him feel better.

3. Even if he's territorial, get to know his coven. After all, they may be your family one day.

4. If he promises he'll never leave you he MUST be held to it. He IS immortal you know.

5. Do not get yourself abducted by other vampires (this is a must).

I learned most of that from experience. I started sobbing all over again.

"Why are you crying?" Victoria asked SYMPATHETICALLY! She acted like a-a-a FRIEND! Clearly she couldn't be my friend, could she? "I know it's hard losing someone, even if they are conceited jerk. We're going far away from Forks."

"W-w-where?" I stuttered.

"To Quebec, Canada. Do you know French by any chance?" she quizzed.

"_Oui, je parle aussi italien et en anglais. Parlez-vous français, Victoria_? (**translation: **Yes, I also speak Italian and English. Do you speak French, Victoria?)_" _I asked in French.

"Of course I do Bella. Why would I bring you to a place that speaks a language I don't know?" she said with raised eyebrows. My tummy rumbled.

"Um, Victoria, I'm hungry." I whispered.

She sighed, "I guess I forgot you humans needed to eat!"

We stopped at a restaurant where I ate as fast as I could. We arrived at Quebec by nightfall. I can't believe it. Victoria is my new best friend.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Can't wait to write the next!**

Carlisle's POV

When Jasper whispered, "Victoria," I knew something else was up too. I sighed, "What else is it Jasper?"

"Bella was here too," he mumbled. Esme just about fainted out of worry.

"What do you mean _was?_" I asked him.

Jasper's POV

"Was meaning not here anymore, probably with Victoria," I said. Esme was freaking out and I tried to send here calming emotions, but she was resisting them. I fell to my knees. There was too much emotion. Everyone was sad, angry, and confused and I couldn't take it.

Emmet's POV

Victoria has Bella. OMG! Victoria has BELLA! I hope she doesn't hurt her. Oh gosh, why did Edward insist we left? Rosalie is crying into my shirt. I guess she did like Bella. I vowed to myself that I would find Bella for my family and especially for Rosalie. Victoria is going down!


	2. Quebec

**So excited to write this chapter! Watch out Quebec here Bella and Victoria come! The characters all belong to Stephanie Mayer. The plot is mine.**

Chapter Three: Quebec Bella POV

It was cold in Quebec. Especially with Victoria carrying me. Vampires aren't really the warm type of people. She noticed I was shivering and we went to go purchase a jacket so I wouldn't freeze to death. She ran to a large house, no mansion with ten bedrooms and five bathrooms, a giant kitchen and dining room, a large living room and wait for it a 62" flat screen TV! All Vicky (Victoria's new nickname) and I did the next few days was shop for new clothes. We decided we'd go to school here so we HAVE to do it in style.

Victoria's POV

Having SO much fun shopping I forgot about the vampire whose house we are staying in. It was a clan from France who stayed in Quebec when they were to suspicious in Paris. They drank human blood and I worried about Bella. But we still had to join a school, so one step at a time I guess. I registered us to Quebec High School (A/N original, huh?) and next Monday would be our first day it was a Monday today and we were ready to go. Well, almost. "Hey Bella wanna be a vampire?" Bella raised her eyebrow and shook her head yes.

Bella's POV

Vicky said, "Are you ready?" she looked nervous, but I nodded. Whe took a deep breath and bit me. No pain, no screaming, just peace. I watched as each of my human memories flashed before my eyes before they disappeared forever.

Emmet's POV

We had split up into three groups to try to find Victoria. Everyone would go with their mate. Rosalie and I went northeast, Carlisle and Esme went east, and Jasper and Alice went southeast. A couple hours later, I caught a whiff of her. Rosalie snapped her head to the left. She smelled it too. We called Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice and told them where we found the scent. We glanced at each other and started running.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Please review!**


	3. Moonlight

**I'm SO glad someone reviewed! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Christina May Clearwater and gaaragirl202, my first two reviewers EVER! This is for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Mayers owns everyone but the Moonlight Clan.**

**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','**

**Chapter Four: Moonlight**

Victoria's POV

Bella wasn't moving, she wasn't screaming, and she wasn't thrashing. I was worried. Shouldn't she be in agony? I still have the urge to scream when I think about the pain. I heard a knock at the door. Oh crap the Moonlight Coven must be back. They were just here last year! They were one of the largest covens of vampires in the world and they were all single. I threw the covers over Bella. Then I went to open the door.

"Hello, Laura! Bonjour Kat! Hey Ella! Hola Mandy! What's up Kaykay? Buenos dias Meg. OMG, Bebe, it's been so long! Angel, how's the coven? Treating them right?" I asked then, I saw a figure emerge from the darkness, "HEY MYA!" I ran to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Fine," Angel replied, "We finally figured our Mya's power!"

"What is it?" I asked quizzically.

"I can control water!" she squealed. That was good news; she loved to swim. They walked in.

Laura sniffed the air and said, "What is that divine scent?" she rushed to the back room flipped up the covers and asked, "Who might this be?"

"That's Bella, I changed her last night."

"Why isn't she screaming?" Laura asked. She shuddered thinking about the pain (she was a newborn).

"I don't know she's just… different. Even as a human she could shield powers. I wonder what her power will be." I said, "Well anyway, we're going to school on Monday."

Angel looked startled, "How can you be sure that newborn won't hurt anyone?"

"I'm not, but I trust Bella."

She sighed and nodded her head fine.

Emmet POV

We have to hunt. Rosalie looks murderous as we keep running. So, we stop and hunt. It might be a few extra days, but we can't continue without it. If only we could eat human food. I'd do anything just to taste a taco again. I think I'd even kiss a cactus.

Bella POV

I saw the last memory of Vicky biting my neck and then, I felt nothing. It was bliss. Slowly, my heart s l o w e d d o w n.

My eyes shot open. Everything was clear. I sat up vampire speed.

A woman I didn't recognize shouted, "She's up!"

Vicky shot in; "Bella how are you?" she looked concerned.

"Great," I said.

The woman looked surprised she stuttered, "Y-y-your eyes are a light blue!"

Startled I dashed to a mirror when I looked at it they were hot pink (my favorite color).

"No they're not," a girl said, "They're forest green!"

Victoria looked, "They are not! They are Barney purple!"

"Barney purple?" the girl laughed.

"Don't judge me!" Vicky shouted.

Now, I was confused. A medium-sized girl with yellow colored eyes and not black or brown hair, but a mixture, looked closely at me like she was seeing into my very soul. She looked at the woman and asked, "Angela, she is **not **typical. One, her eyes are multi-colored, two, she's not running around trying to murder us like a typical newborn would do to strangers, three she does not appear thirsty."

"Thanks, Mya, I guess I was just a little frazzled today," then the woman, I mean Angel looked at me and asked, "Are you thirsty? Do you feel a burning in the back of your throat; are you having the strong urge to rip me apart? Are you"

I cut her off, "No, no, and no." I wished she was out of the room bugging someone else when she disappeared.

I heard a scream and a, "Sorry Kat!" she tried to rush back in, but when she got into the room she bounced out. A tall girl with brown waist-length hair and yellow eyes, who I assume was Kat, rushed in. I could tell she could read powers. I didn't know how, I just knew.

"OMG! Her powers are off of the radar! I think her powers just mold to fit her need!" She looked at me and ordered, "Turn invisible," without thinking, my body became translucent.

"Make your hair blonde," Angel requested. My hair turned platinum.

"That is _the _coolest power EVER!" Vicky shouted.

Mya sighed and said, "More like power**s**."

I heard a thump. "Mandy!" Kat shouted and carried a brown-haired, dark-skinned girl into the room. She sat up.

"Two *gasp* vampires *gasp* look *gasp* very angry *gasp, gasp* coming for us in two *gasp* hours. One is large with brown *gasp* hair and one is a beautiful blonde *gasp, gasp*." Mandy panted.

Then it was **my **turn to gasp, "Emmet and Rosalie!" I didn't know who they were or what they meant to me.

Vicky looked scared, "Bella, put a shield around the house."

"Done."

Emmet's POV: Two Hours Later

Rosalie and I rushed at the house when *thump*. Ouch! I hit something!

**I apologize for ending with a cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist! Thanks again.**


	4. The Clueless Voulturi

**Happy Easter! Couldn't wait to write this one! Stephanie Mayer's owns the characters (except the moonlight clan) I have the plot *glares and mutters to herself, "Stupid copyright laws"* Enjoy!**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
><strong>Chapter Five: The Clueless Voulturi<strong>

**Emmet's POV**

The thing that I hit wasn't a tree. It was the Voulturi. I just ran into the Voulturi. Please don't let Jane hurt me.

"Hello Emmet, Rosalie," Aro continued, "It is a pleasure to _run into you._" The scariest part happened next. He **laughed**. The king of the vampires **laughed** at his own horrible joke. After he's done he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"As if you don't know," Rosalie snorted. I stuck out my hand and Aro touched it.

"Edward is dead and Bella isn't a vampire yet!" Aro shrieked, "We are going with you to find Bella… um… uh… wherever she is and change her."

Dang it! The other unlucky part is that they brought Demitri, their tracker. He sniffed the air and was off.

**Bella's POV**

I felt a large amount of vampires coming, but I wasn't sure why. I used one of my powers to see them. Once I got a mental image I showed it to Mya, Vicky, and Angel. They gasped.

"What is with the gasping around here!" I complained.

"I-i-it's the Voulturi!" Mya stuttered.

"I take they aren't good?" I asked quizzically.

"No. No they aren't." Mya replied gravely.

"We should give you a different name," Kat said.

"Why?" I asked totally oblivious to the shocked looks around the room.

"Umm… they already know you. You met them as a human, so they might recognize you. Plus Emmet and Rosalie **definitely **know you,"

"Make your hair blonde and get a little shorter. Now, we have to choose a name," Kat ordered. Instantly, I had become a short platinum blonde beauty.

"Kristy," said Kat.

"Hannah," said Mya

"Alexia" said Angel.

"Dawn," said Victoria.

Then I curtsied, pretending to speak to our incoming visitors, "Hello, Voulturi, my name is Dawn Sparrowe. I have been traveling with Victoria for the past two months. Would you like to see a picture of the Eifel Tower?" I said in an annoyingly perky voice. They smiled.

"Wait," Angel said, "We forgot to get rid of her scent disguise it now."

My eyes got wide, "To late. They're here." So, much to everyone's surprise I shed my disguise and walked out to meet them.

**Rosalie POV**

I was ticked off. I had been running for three days and only hunted once. Bella was worth it though, not that I would tell her that. Running into the Voulturi added lots of complications and they were going to turn Bella . I don't want her to go.

**Alec **(A/N Yay! Let's get this love story on :D) **POV**

We were getting closer to Bella's house. The scent was driving me crazy. *Thump* I could tell we were getting closer because Emmet ran ahead and hit something else for the _second_ _time _tonight. We stopped just behind the spot he crashed and saw a large crème color mansion with lots of shrubbery out front.

Rosalie started dry sobbing when Emmet hit the invisible thing saying, "Victoria changed Bella and when I get my hands on her I'm going to rip her to pieces!"

Victoria stepped out from behind some the shrubbery, "Well that's not very friendly." *Thump* Rosalie growled and pounced and hit the shield.

"Let us in, Victoria. We are here for Bella," Aro said coldly.

Another shape stepped out of the shrubs, "And what if I don't want to go with you?" The most beautiful girl I've seen in a long time steps out of the bushes. She had long, glossy brown hair that went down to the small of her back and shined in the moonlight. Her eyes were a million different colors, like they couldn't seem to make up their mind. She looked at us like she didn't quite want to rip us apart, but certainly weren't friends or allies either.

"Bella!" Rosalie and Emmet shouted. She turned to look at them. When she saw them she got a vacant look in her eye, like she remembered them. Then, all of the sudden they weren't next to us anymore. They were next to _her_. I thought she was a shield! How did she teleport them? It **must** have been someone else. After all no one could have two powers. When they got into the force field Rosalie lunged at Victoria and then Bella threw up her hand quick and froze Rosalie in the air.

"Thanks, Bella," Victoria said. Then Bella unfroze Rosalie and she moved again only to find Victoria somewhere else. Emmet just stared at it. A look of understanding flashed on his face and Rosalie looked shocked and laughed, "Only you, Bella, only you." Then she just… *poof*

**Emmet POV**

Bella had more than one power. Duh! I whispered my request in her ear and she smiled and laughed. Her laughter sounded like bells. She nodded her head yes and then she (A/N annoyed yet? I'll tell you in Jane's POV)

**Rosalie POV**

Bella just spoke in my head! She asked if I caught on and she had more than one power. I laughed. Only Bella would be weird enough to be a multi-powered vampire. "I heard that!" she thought into my head. And then she…

**Aro POV  
><strong>If Bella had more than one power she'd be infinitely useful. I must convince her to join the Voulturi. "Not a chance, Aro." said a voice in my head. I looked at Bella and she glared at me. Then she…

(Ta-da!) **Jane's POV**

After Emmet understood before me (which makes me feel stupid because Emmet is not the sharpest knife in the drawer), Rosalie laughed, and Aro got a shocked look on his face, Bella disappeared. I whipped my head back and forth trying to locate her.

Something whispered in my ear, "Hi Jane." I jumped forward and turned around. Bella was standing there. I growled and tried to use my power on her.

I muttered, "Stupid shield."

She grew shorter and her hair turned blonde. Her facial features began to change. She was **ME**. Then she turned into Aro. Then Rosalie. Then Emmet. Then Alec. Then back into herself.

"If you haven't caught my drift yet I have more than one power."

**Alec POV**

Isn't it obvious? She has any power she needs. Including being hot. I couldn't feel anything. She was using her power to copy mine.

Jane screamed, "Stop it!" and she turned her attention to her.

**Jane POV**

Alec looked like he wanted to interject, but she cut his senses off. He looked shocked and scared.

"Stop it!" I screamed. No one can pick on my brother, but me. That's when she used my power on me. I felt like I was being ripped apart. Then, she stopped.

"Bye!" she said perkily and then she disappeared to who knows where.

**Bella POV**

I dug into my memory and saw that the Voulturi weren't very nice when I visited. I decided to give them a taste of their own medicine. I popped up behind Jane and whispered to her, "Hi Jane." Then I morphed into Jane. She should've seen the look on her face! That gave me an idea. So I turned into Aro, then Rosalie, then Emmet (never really noticed how big he was), then I turned into Alec, and I turned back into me.

"If you haven't caught my drift yet I have more than one power." Alec looked like he wanted to say something, and I used my mind reading power to find out what it was. He was going to reveal it. I knew I had to get out of there before he told, so I disappeared to a previously arranged safe house in Quebec. Tomorrow was Monday. School, here I come!

**Love it, don't understand it? Please comment!**


	5. Barney, Stalkers, and Drop Kicking

**Thrilled to write this! What is it with vampires and biology? Love the name for this chapter. Stephanie owns Twilight *sad face* and I don't.**

**Chapter Six: Barney, Stalkers, and Drop Kicking**

Victoria POV

When Bella left she told me that if I told the Voulturi where she was she would destroy my Barney shrine. It sent me into a panic. She also said that she'd kill Barney! This couldn't happen. No matter how much torture I would not tell them for Barney. If Barney was a vampire I'm positive he'd be my mate. I shipped Bella's clothes to the safe house. Monday was tomorrow. I hoped she would be ok.

Aro POV

I was getting frustrated. Victoria would not tell me anything. Jane tortured her and Alec cut off her senses, but she would not spill. When I looked into her mind I was permanently scarred. All I could see was… *gulp* Barney. I screamed and ran away.

Jane POV

I wonder why Aro ran screaming. I walked in and Victoria was singing "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family…" I screamed and left.

Alec POV

After Victoria's interrogation it was decided to look for Bella in each high school. Jane, Felix, and I would go to the three most likely schools. I would be sent to Quebec High School, Jane would go to Westsouthewest Quebec High School, and Felix would go to Northnorthwest Quebec High School.  
><span>Bella POV<span>

Thank gosh for Vicky. She sent me all the cute clothes and didn't tell them anything. I had to choose an appearance for tomorrow. I made myself shorter with emerald green eyes and curly platinum blonde hair. I disguised my scent so it appeals to anyone and smells different to everyone. My new name: Alexis Heetes. Today I am wearing a pure white tee-shirt and some cute skinny jeans with a silver charm bracelet. I put on my favorite pair of purple converse. I hopped in my silver porche and went to school.

When I stopped at school everyone was staring. Girls whispered and the boys were trying to hit on me. Well this was going to be a long day. I stopped in the administrative office to get my class schedules. I sensed someone else enter too. It was Alec. I'm beginning to think vampires aren't creatures of the night. *sighs* They were just immortal stalkers.

In biology I was moved next to a kid named Byron Angelo. I could tell he was a vampire. Biology why is it always biology. He inhaled deeply and I am surprised he hasn't all out fed on me in public. After biology he followed me into the hall.

"Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

I turned around and quipped, "As Shakespeare would say, 'No thank you, you bloodsucker of sleeping men." He looked shocked and I left. I do NOT need another vampire out for me, plus I was probably going to be the dinner.

After that incident I thought I was home free until I ran into Alec in the hall. He looked at me, his beautiful ruby eyes locking with my green ones. I used one of my powers to see the future. It was clouded. I could see nothing. *sighs*

Alec POV

No Bella anywhere. I wish I could see her again. She was a goddess in a vampire body. That's when I smelled the most delicious scent ever. I ran into a blonde human with dazzling green eyes. She was the most beautiful human I have ever seen. The girl had a vacant look in her eyes. Then she snapped out of it and sighed. The sigh almost broke my heart.

"Helloooooo, are you ok?" the girl said. I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh, um, yeah," I said. She blushed and looked away. I mentally kicked myself.

"Do not fall for her!" I screamed in my mind. The mystery girl was about to leave I asked for her name.

"B-Alexis S-Heetes," she stuttered. I thought this was suspicious, but shook off the thought. I sent a smile meant to dazzle her and walked away.

Bella POV

Alec was starting to be a distraction.

1) He was hot.

2) He was smart.

3) He liked me.

4) I have a hard time lying to him.

5) He was with the Voulturi.

6) I needed to avoid the Voulturi.

This concludes my list of why Alec was a distraction. Not just any distraction though, the _hottest _distraction _ever_. Well, anyway, I was walking back to the safe house after visiting the library when this creepy dude showed up in an ally. I knew I had to act fast before a vampire/stalker dude comes up and saves me. So, I accessed my power for strength and pretended to look scared.

"Helloooooo," he said staggering. He couldn't walk straight towards me. I stepped away from him, revolted.

"Step away quickly or I will drop kick you to who-knows-where," I said with my voice full of venom. He laughed and stepped closer.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," and _that _is when I drop kicked him to kingdom come.

Unfortunately I acted to late as Byron pulled up, ready to save me.

"Oh great, _another _vampire stalker," I said sarcastically. That is when Alec showed up ready to rescue me.

"What did you just say?" Alec asked. I knew he knew about Edward. "Bella is that you?" I quick changed into my regular-looking self, ran up to him (vampire speed) and kissed his cheek.

"Bye-bye Alec. Let's see if the Voulturi can find me again," that is when I went into the second safe house.

Alec POV

Byron gave me a look and said, "You'd better explain that, dude."

I smiled at him and shut down his senses, "Well, not all questions have answers."

**Did you enjoy the chapter? Is Victoria crazy? Is Byron going to find out? When is Alec going to find Bella again? Where is the drop-kicked man? Why am I asking these questions?**

Man's POV

I wonder how I ended up in the Bronx Zoo in New York. All I remember is a beautiful girl threatening to drop kick me. Maybe I shouldn't drink anymore.

**Happy, that was the bonus part I couldn't resist writing. Bye for now!**


	6. I Got Talent!

**Sorry it took so long for me to post this. I couldn't think of any ideas and then it hit me! Song belongs to Christina Perry. Characters belong to Stephanie Mayers. Plot belongs to me!**

Third Person POV

Old Bella would have immediately left after she said, "Bye-bye Alec. Let's see if the Voulturi can find me again," but _no _new Bella froze time and took a picture of the look on Alec's face. Then she unfroze time and disappeared.

Bella POV

Once I was back at the safe house, I started brainstorming a new appearance. I decided to be a strawberry blonde with tanned skin and deep blue eyes. I quickly hacked Westsouthwest Quebec High School's mainframe and made myself a new student. I would be Leslie Sunnie. I changed my scent to smell like peppiness, pomegranate, and lilies. Watch out, Westsouthwest High, here I come!

Alec POV

She was right under my nose and I didn't notice *facepalm*. She kissed my cheek! I whipped out my cell phone and called Aro.

"She got away," I said. Aro then chose to shout out a few choice words and told me he'd be here in a minute. _That's _when I remembered Byron.

"Are you the-" he started to say.

"Voulturi? Yes, now scram. You didn't see anything." I flashed my eyes at him with a look of pure hatred. He started running.

Jane POV

We finally got Victoria to spill a little bit of Bella's past. All it took was to kidnap Barney and slowly feed him to Victoria (he was her singer apparently)! You know even though I appear hostile and cruel, I did the world a favor today. No more Barney!

The next day at Westsouthwest Quebec High School

Bella POV

I drove up to school on a pink motorcycle. I pulled my helmet off and flipped my hair. Boys were already lining up for my attention. I smiled at everyone and acted extra perky.

"Hello!" I shouted at Jane, "Where is, like, the office?" She facepalmed (A/N love making the characters do that) and pointed across the hall. "Thanks!" I squealed. I went in and got my schedule. I looked up at the board. Cheerleading tryouts today! There is no way the old me would **not **do that, but the new me wants to bring it on.

Jane POV

Two new students arrived today. One was annoying and perky and smelled like peppiness. It made me want to barf. The other had black hair and was Goth. She smelled like cardinals and sunflowers. Interesting combo. I bet that she is Bella, but I'll need more information.

~*~  
><span>Bella POV<span>

I was afraid. It was just after lunch and it was time for Biology. I walk in and everyone wants me to sit next to them, but Mrs. Celestia made me sit next to Jane. Stupid biology.

It was finally time for cheerleading tryouts. I flipped. I clapped. I kicked. I smiled so much my face hurt. Needless to say, I was happy when I made the team.

After awhile things got boring as my life fell into a routine. There was a talent show coming up and I devised a plan.

Alec POV

I miss her. She was so… Bella. She was one stubborn vampire individual. She kissed my cheek. My phone received a text, from Bella. My undead heart almost exploded. Until I saw the picture message. It showed my shocked face and read, "If you wanna know who I am, I'll drop you a hint at the Westsouthwest Talent Show.

First up was a _really_ crappy skit. Then there was a _horrible _attempt at dancing. I watched bad talent after bad talent after bad talent. Then a pretty cheerleader came up on the stage. She was cute, but she smelled to peppy for my taste.

Bella POV

I got up on stage. I sensed Aro, Felix, Jane, Vicky, and *sighs* Alec in the crowd. I gave the crowd a dazzling smile and I pulled a piano on stage and started my act.

Alec POV

She pulled a piano on stage and started playing.

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
>You lost the love I loved the most<p>

I learned to live, half alive

_Then she looked directly at us and smiled_  
>and now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<p>

_She took one hand off of the piano and brushed aside her hair so we could see two silvery crescent moon shapes on her neck and wrist._  
>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>Tearing love apart

_A picture of Edward Cullen flashed through my mind._  
>You're gonna catch a cold<br>From the ice inside your soul

_A little wind- barely noticeable whipped through the theater_  
>So don't come back for me<br>Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<p>

_I saw a flash-back of Bella popping out behind Jane_  
>But I have grown too strong<p>

_Yet another flashback- I saw Bella drop-kicking the man_  
>To ever fall back in your arms<p>

I learned to live, half alive

_In vampire speed she flashed us her fangs_  
>and now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>Tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

It took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<p>

_Her eyes changed brown_  
>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed<br>'Cause you broke all your promises

_I'm starting to hate flashbacks- I saw what Edward said to Bella and then Victoria rip him apart_  
>And now you're back<br>You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>Tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all!<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>Tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all!<p>

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Bella POV

That aught to do it. After I won the talent show, I walked out to my motorcycle where the Voulturi and 3 Alec were waiting.

"What are you doing here? I asked in mock surprise.

Aro glared at me, "We are here for you Isabella."

I smiled, kissed Alec's cheek and said, "Bye-bye Voulturi!" I felt Alec's hand grab my wrist as I transported back to the safe house.

He smiled, "You aren't getting rid of me again."

**Love it? Hate it? COMMENT!**

VVVVV

VVV

V


	7. Bonus!: What happened to the Cullens

**I can't believe so many people like this story! Thank you so much! :D**

**Bonus Snippet!**

**Ok, so you might wonder what happened to the rest of the Cullens. This phone conversation was overheard at the Quebec Airport…**

My POV

Emmet (talking into phone): Hi Dad, where are you?

Carlisle: Esme and I are in Monte Carlo.

Emmet: What are you doing in Monte Carlo!

Carlisle: Gambling.

Emmet: Wait a second; I'm getting a call from Jasper.

Jasper: Hi Emmet!

Emmet: Why are you so perky?

Jasper: It's my stupid power. I'm at the Kentucky Derby and there are too many excited people.

Emmet: What are you doing at the Kentucky Derby?

Jasper: Hold on a second, I have to go bet on something. *mutters stupid emotion powers*

Carlisle: Gotta go, son, we're going to a club!

Emmet: WHY?

Carlisle: Because all the cool parents are doing it.

Emmet: No they're not!

Carlisle: OMG, there is a hurt person! Gotta go, Emmie!

*Boooooooooooooop*

Emmet (to Rosalie next to him): Carlisle hung up.

Rosalie: Why?

Emmet: Tell you later Jasper's back on the phone.

Jasper: Hi again.

Emmet: Why are you at the Kentucky Derby?

Jasper: I'm racing my vampire horse, Coutess Dracula.

Emmet: Since when do you have a vampire horse?

Jasper: Since three days ago.

Emmet: Can you even turn horses?

Jasper: DUH! Gotta go! Racing in thirty minutes.

Emmet: Wait!

*Boooooooooop*

Emmet (Turns to Rosalie): Where do you want to go, Monte Carlo, or Kentucky?  
>Rosalie: France.<p>

Emmet: Why?

Rosalie: Shopping, duh!

Emmet (Hanging his head in defeat): I'll go get the tickets.

**What do you think?**

**Little to no Cullens from here on out… maybe. I'm getting an idea, gotta go!**


	8. My Plan

**I am such a jerkface for leaving you hanging aren't I? well, I'm here now so here we go!**

**My friend wanted a cute boy for Christmas, but I wanted own Twilight. Guess neither of us got what we wanted.**

Bella POV

When we arrived at the safe house I froze time and smashed his phone. I inserted my wrist back into his hand so he wouldn't be suspicious. Then, I unfroze time.

Alec let go of my wrist and smiled, "You aren't getting rid of me again."

"Well," I flipped my hair, "I certainly hope not. Otherwise, you'd be a terrible tracker, wouldn't you?" He glared at me and I laughed.

"Fortunately, I won't have to because I'm telling the Voulturi where we are right now," he said. He reached into his pocket and felt around. He repeated this several times before looking down at the floor. *Facepalm* He slapped his forehead and then he glared at me.

"You know, Alec, the power to stop time and dismantle a cute boy's phone is an excellent one to have," I laughed.

He raised his eyebrows, "You think I'm cute?"

"No, Alec I think the boy behind you is cute." I said sarcastically. He whipped around expecting a boy standing behind him, but realized he was tricked. Obviously, I would have to teach him sarcasm.

"Not, funny," Alec said through clenched teeth.

"Actually, it was hilarious," I smirked, "Now; let's get down to business, what other high school is the Voulturi posted at?"

Alec looked like he wouldn't tell, so I stepped closer. He stepped closer, I stepped even more close, then he stepped even more close than I did. We were inches away from each other. We leaned in…

Jane POV (I'm sorry I couldn't resist. Promise it won't happen again)

Alec was gone. With Bella. Alone. In a house.

Needless to say, I was afraid for him. He was a big boy, but she was a shield and a who-knows what else.

Aro smiled, "Well, this is good. We have an insider."

"Yes Aro, we do. But his adversary is much more powerful," I said.

Aro *rolls eyes* "Yes, but Jane, he has a cell phone. Who can defeat the power of technology? No one. I can show you several movies that prove it." After that I knew that my brother was doomed.

*Drum roll Please…*

Alec's POV

We leaned in and she slammed me against the wall.

"Please Alec?" she looked at me with a puppy dog face. I knew she could read my mind, so why was this necessary.

"For a price," I said.

"And what is that?" she asked. I laughed, she was so clueless. I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and electricity ran through my body.

"Northnorthwest Quebec High," I said.

Bella's POV

My list of things to do:

1) Go to Northnorthwest Quebec High

2) Mess with Felix

3) Mess with the Voulturi

4) *Bella blushes as she writes* Kiss Alec.

Simple right? I know it is. I always keep maintainable goals.

_Northnorthwest Quebec High_

I convinced Alec to come with me to Northnorthwest Quebec High with me and after thoroughly disguising ourselves (A/N I don't describe them for a reason. At least, not yet) we drove to Northnorthwest Quebec High, me on a black motorcycle and Alec in a silver mustang. My cover name was Logan Griffen and Alec's was Tyler Angelical. Boy would this be fun.

Felix POV

Another boring day at Northnorthwest Quebec High. At least it was until three new students arrived. There were two boys and a girl. The girl was of a medium height and had brown hair with brown eyes and smelled like blackberries, peonies, and onion rings. She was VERY cute. One boy was tall with black hair and had green eyes. He was well muscled and seemed emo. He smelled like death and chicken and dumpling soup. The other was short and boyish with ice blue eyes and the beginnings of a mustache that would never be. He seemed upbeat and uber creepy. He smelled like raindrops, new footballs, and what is that, butterflies? Again that boy is uber creepy. The girl I'm guessing is Bella and the Emo Boy is Alec.

The girl shifted uncomfortably when the emo dude scooched nearer and nearer and nearer. Weird. Wait, I shouldn't be judgemental, oh look! Cute cheerleaders. You know, that reminds me of a song, _I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie wo-orld ain't it fantastic I'm made of plastic…_

Bella's POV

I sighed, it was time for biology. What vampire stalker would be here today? Turns out there were two. Felix and *sighs* Alec, or should I say Tyler? Well, anyway the only two empty seats were on either side of Felix. Joy (A/N note the sarcasm).

Two Months Later (A/N I do not like describing the meticulous tasks of high school, so let us continue to the action)

It was morning and I had come up with the most devious plan EVER! Now, all I had to do was convince him to do and put it into play.

Alec POV

I couldn't wait until this afternoon…

Felix POV

(In biology) A couple weeks ago we were assigned a huge project and we haven't completed it yet. Guess what? It was due tomorrow. Logan offered we could work on it at his house. Guess we are meeting there after school.

Well, it was time to go to Logan's house. I looked at the address and looked at the house. Here I go. I knocked on the front door.

Logan opened it, "Tyler's already here you ding-dong."

*Sigh* This was going to be a long night.

A couple hours in Logan pulled out a karaoke machine. After me singing I'm a Barbie Girl (with a very shocked Tyler looking at me. Yeah, I had that affect on girls.) Tyler and Logan shared a look and nodded. They chose the song, This is Real (which belongs to Demi Lavato).

_Tyler(Bella) _**Logan(Alec) **_**together **_Felix's thoughts

_I've always been the kind of girl, that hid my face, __So afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say,__But I have this dream, bright inside of me, __I'm gonna let it show, it's time, to let you know, to let you know,_

Tyler's hair grew longer

_This is real, this is me,__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, __Gonna let the light, shine on me,__Now I've found who I am,__There's no way to hold it in, No more hiding who I wanna be, __This is me_

And then his emo clothes turned into skinny jeans and a pink Hollister T-shirt.

_Do you know what it's like, to feel so in the dark? To dream about a life, where you're the shining star, Even though it seems, like it's too far away, I have to believe, in myself, it's the only way, _

That HE started to look like a she. What. The. Heck.

_This is real, this is me,__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, __Gonna let the light, shine on me,__Now I've found who I am,__There's no way to hold it in, No more hiding who I wanna be, __This is me_

That HE looks a lot like a Bella I know, but that means Alec was the… 

**You're the voice I hear inside my head,****The reason that I'm singing, I need to find you, I gotta find you, ****You're the missing piece I need,****The song inside of me,**

The girl flipped her hair and it shrank back into her scull. It was not a pretty sight to see. __

_**I need to find you,**____**I gotta find you**_

Logan's *ahem* appendages disappeared and his?/her? Voice grew deeper.

_This is real, this is me,_

Tyler's voice grew higher and more melodious.

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, Gonna let the light, shine on me,**____**Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in,**____**No more hiding who I wanna be, This is me,**___

If Alec was the girl… I TOLD ARO THERE WAS A REALLY CUTE NEW GIRL AND IT'S ALEC!

_This is me_

That meant uber creepy Tyler was a girl. Not just any girl Bella. Who could read minds. *Facepalm facepalm facepalm*

**You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me, **

_This is me_

**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing **

_**Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in,**____**No more hiding who I wanna be,**____**This is me**_

Then I did the only logical thing, I called Aro and then promptly fainted.

Bella POV

It felt so good to be myself again. I placed a chaste kiss on Alec's lips after Felix called Aro and fainted. We waited and waited and then the door was kicked down.

I smiled, "Greetings, Voulturi, welcome to our humble abode."

Jane frowned and scolded, "Alec why didn't you call? I was worried sick!" and then let out a few choice words at him.

He raised his arms and pointed at me, "She's the one who destroyed my phone," Jane shot a sideways glance at Aro who looked devastated.

"How could technology failed?" He shouted.

"Well," I said, "As nice as this was, Alec and I will see you later,

_Au Revoir_." Then we promptly disappeared leaving a pink poodle in our place.

Felix POV

They left me to explain the story to the Voulturi. *Facepalm* The whole story. This wasn't going to be embarrassing at all

**Love it, hate it? Know where they're going? (Grins evily) I'll need minimum five comments before the next chapter!**

**Au Revior!**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVV

VVV

V

(Don't freak out at the big arrow. I just have a lot of time on my hands.)


	9. The Answer to Your Questions

**The Answer to your questions**

**ON HIATUS**

**I got an idea for another story, but don't worry, I'll finish this soon (if I don't forget)**

**I am doing this for many reasons some of which **

**I will not say, but if you ask me I may tell you or I may not and if **

**I not maybe **

**I'll change my mind because **

**I'm very indecisive and if you're reading this you obviously have a lot of time on your hands so here is a bonus snippet. My POV… "How did we end up in Paris, Texas? **

**I wanted to go to Paris, France!" Rosalie shouted. "Sorry Rose I just bought tickets that said Paris." Emmet tittered. *Ring* "Sorry Rose, I'll have to take this. Buenos Dias, Lemony!" Emmet shouted into the phone, "It's nice to ,Oh Snicket! Sorry old friend, I dropped my phone. Just how did you get my number? Did my the Light of Love and beauty give it to you? How is the girl, Beatrice?" *Ring* "Sorry, Lemony, my phone is ringing must go."**

**Rosalie glared at him and said, "Emmet, you are such a nerd, do you really think they'd know the Sebald Code?"**

"**Yes, yes I did."**


	10. You Did WHAT Now!

**Sorry I was off so long. Here is a chapter and some virtual waffles…**

**~#~#~#~#~#~Twilight~#~#~#~#~#~**

You Did What Now?

Bella POV

And so, Alec and my journey continued. We traveled all around the world leaving small clues for the Voulturi to find, but they have never caught us. Jane has and I (reluctantly) let her join us. Now we are in Paris, France and looking for my old friend Vicky and the rest of the Moonlight coven. When we came to their mansion we saw ruin. Noting was left. The whole thing just burned down. This was NOT a good sign.

"What happened here?" my soul mate Alec asked. He had long since quit the Voulturi and joined me in my world travels.

"I'll check quickly," I said. I used a power that enabled me to see the past of a thing like clothes, books, jewelry, and even buildings. You name it, I'll be able to check out its past. I walked up to the ruins of the once great mansion. I placed my hand on one of the largest piles of rubble and saw…

Aro. Torching the place. I'll find him and get revenge…

Aro POV  
>Many years have passed since I first found Bella and she took Alec from us. Jane has quit too and joined <em>her<em>. But, I did think ahead (thank gosh) every time she refused to join and escaped I killed a person close to her. The first to "disappear" was Jacob. The second time, Charlie. The third time she escaped, it had been Alice. Once I picked off that coven I started on the Moonlight coven and I finished with Victoria. The only way to save her friends and family is to turn back the clock and join us.

Oh my gosh, what I she *gulp* kills ME! Suddenly, I am very aware of my surroundings. I immediately double my guards.

**TWO MONTHS LATER **

A strange vampire visits and it makes me nervous. I feel very sleepy. But wait something inside my body refuses. The Strange Vampire was wearing a cloak and I couldn't see their face.

"Vampires don't sleep!" my mind screams

"Shut up!" Wait, did I just say that out loud? Oops.

"You be quiet!" the strange visitor screams.

"Did you just tell me to be quiet!" I screams.

"Stop whining like a 2 year old! You're an immortal vampire for gosh sake!" the S.V. snapped.

"Did you just insult me, Chica! I shouted.

"How do you even know I'm a girl!" the S.V. shouts.

"Well, are you?" I asked.

"Yes." The S.V. pulled her hood down.

"OMG! You are like, Bella Swan." I squeal.

"No duh Sherlock," Bella said.

"I've been waiting for you."

"What happened to the Moonlight Clan?" she asked.

"Sir, we've got them," Dimitri said. He was holding Alec and Jane in a headlock. They were trying to fight back, but our shield, Effie, was blocking them.

Bella rushed to save them, but the guards held her back. She made it through only to see the remains of Alec and Jane on fire.

***Duh, duh, duhhhhhhhhhhhh***

**Oooo, cliffy. I promise to update soon…**

**Review (PLEASE)**


	11. Revenge :

**Sorry this took so long…**

**Thanks for commenting, I love you guys.**

**~*Swimmergirl22*~**

Bella PoV

Alec… gone. And Jane, but mainly Alec. I saw them die before my eyes. Then I thought of Charlie, Jacob, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, Mya, Kaykay, Laura, Kat, Ella, Mandy, Meg, Bebe, Angel, and Vicky. I had not seen them die, but nevertheless, they did. They died because of me. Because I wouldn't join the _stupid, jerky, vile, insane, pathetic _Voulturi. Well, I wasn't just going to let that slide.

I willed my skin to turn as hard as stone. I took the offense position and slowed down time. I charged at the Voulturi guards first. I ripped them up and burned them. Then I made time go back to normal and glared at the Voulturi. I just ripped up Marcus and Caius and destroyed them. Then I turned to Aro.

"Hello Aro," I sneered.

"Hello _Bella,_" he spat.

"To your guards I showed mercy, to your brothers, I showed mercy. To you none is welcome. I will not hold back for _you _Aro," I said as I cracked my knuckles. To start out I turned him into a window and chipped it away, piece by piece. Then, I put the pieces in a wood chipper. After it was dust I melted it into a vase and repeated this cycle.

After about ten times through the cycle, I turned him back into a vampire. He no longer looked the same. His arm was in a different angle and he had eight fingers on one hand. Then I slowly ripped him piece by piece and then burned him. There I tried to resurrect Jane and Alec. The key word in that last sentence was _tried_. I took a breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere back in the fifth chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>Alec PoV (AN all will be explained…)

We were getting closer to Bella's house. The scent was driving me crazy. *Thump* I could tell we were getting closer because Emmet ran ahead and hit something else for the _second_ _time _tonight. We stopped just behind the spot he crashed and saw a large crème color mansion with lots of shrubbery out front.

Rosalie started dry sobbing when Emmet hit the invisible thing saying, "Victoria changed Bella and when I get my hands on her I'm going to rip her to pieces!"

Victoria stepped out from behind some the shrubbery, "Well that's not very friendly." *Thump* Rosalie growled and pounced and hit the shield.

"Let us in, Victoria. We are here for Bella," Aro said coldly.

Another shape stepped out of the shrubs, "And what if I don't want to go with you?" The most beautiful girl I've seen in a long time steps out of the bushes. She had long, glossy brown hair that went down to the small of her back and shined in the moonlight. Her eyes were a million different colors, like they couldn't seem to make up their mind. She looked at us like she didn't quite want to rip us apart, but certainly weren't friends or allies either.

"Bella!" Rosalie and Emmet shouted. She turned to look at them. When she saw them she got a vacant look in her eye, like she remembered them. Then, all of the sudden they weren't next to us anymore. They were next to _her_. I thought she was a shield! How did she teleport them? It **must** have been someone else. After all no one could have two powers. When they got into the force field Rosalie lunged at Victoria and then Bella threw up her hand quick and froze Rosalie in the air.

"Thanks, Bella," Victoria said. Then Bella unfroze Rosalie and she moved again only to find Victoria somewhere else. Emmet just stared at it. A look of understanding flashed on his face and Rosalie looked shocked and laughed, "Only you, Bella, only you." Then she just… *poof*

**Emmet POV**

Bella had more than one power. Duh! I whispered my request in her ear and she smiled and laughed. Her laughter sounded like bells. She nodded her head yes and then she (A/N annoyed yet? I'll tell you in Jane's POV)

**Rosalie POV**

Bella just spoke in my head! She asked if I caught on and she had more than one power. I laughed. Only Bella would be weird enough to be a multi-powered vampire. "I heard that!" she thought into my head. And then she…

**Aro POV  
><strong>If Bella had more than one power she'd be infinitely useful. I must convince her to join the Voulturi.

(Ta-da!) **Jane's POV**

After Emmet understood before me (which makes me feel stupid because Emmet is not the sharpest knife in the drawer), Rosalie laughed, and Aro got a shocked look on his face, Bella disappeared. I whipped my head back and forth trying to locate her.

Something whispered in my ear, "Hi Jane." I jumped forward and turned around. Bella was standing there. I growled and tried to use my power on her.

I muttered, "Stupid shield."

She grew shorter and her hair turned blonde. Her facial features began to change. She was **ME**. Then she turned into Aro. Then Rosalie. Then Emmet. Then Alec. Then back into herself.

"If you haven't caught my drift yet I have more than one power."

**Alec POV**

Isn't it obvious? She has any power she needs. Including being hot. I couldn't feel anything. She was using her power to copy mine.

Jane screamed, "Stop it!" and she turned her attention to her.

**Jane POV**

Alec looked like he wanted to interject, but she cut his senses off. He looked shocked and scared.

"Stop it!" I screamed. No one can pick on my brother, but me. That's when she used my power on me. I felt like I was being ripped apart. Then, she stopped.

**Bella POV  
>"<strong>Aro, I would like to join the Voulturi. On one condition, you die," Aro looked horrified.

"What!" he cried as I ripped him up and burned him.

"Still think I'm hot, Alec? You were right about that powers thing by the way.

**After Bella tells the Cullens and the Voulturi about what happened because of Aro's greed. Bella called Jacob and Charlie to see if they were alright. Two months later…**

Third Person PoV

Bella fidgeted in her coronation dress. She kissed Alec, her soul mate's cheek and took a breath.

"Presenting Isabella Marie Swan, the new Queen of the Volturi!" a voice announced.

* * *

><p>Now.<p>

* * *

><p>My PoV<p>

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT MY WHOLE STORY, YOU STALKER!" Bella screamed in my face.

"I have my sources…" I say…

"STOP TYPING THIS CONVERSATION!" Bella shouts.

_If you're reading this then you should know never to stalk the Voulturi Queen. No matter how amazing she is. Or awesome. Or cool. _


End file.
